casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 44 (series 33)
}}The 44th episode of series 33 is the 1136th episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Piotr Szkopiak and written by Nick Fisher and Dana Fainaru. This episode takes place the day after the events of the previous and depicts the aftermath of the incident in resus where a patient was accidentally given lidocaine and went into cardiac arrest. It focuses on Connie Beauchamp's attempts at damage limitation and culminates in her gaslighting Lisa "Duffy" Duffin into questioning her recollection of events, leading to her resignation. This episode features the first appearance of Jacey Sallés as porter Rosa Cadenas. Her casting was announced by series producer Lucy Rafferty in May 2019, and she stated that "there's an interesting story between the two of them that goes well into the new series". Plot Connie visits Liz Gage on ITU and muses over the incident the day before while Ciaran watches her from outside. At a dock, Edward "Slim" Cobb asks his uncle Ted for his assistance with untangling a mackerel stripper, but he refuses. Elsewhere in Holby, as Ben Carrow tells his pet pigeon that they are "going to win", he hears a bird of prey chittering and vows to protect it and his other pigeons. He puts it back in its loft and leaves wielding an air rife. In admin, Robyn, Jade and Marty discuss the incident in resus, and Charlie reprimands them for "spreading rumours". After Robyn voices her concerns to him about Connie, he assures Duffy that she was not responsible for what happened and that she was "right on top of her game", and she expresses her sympathy for Liz. He visits Connie in her office and asks her if she is okay, and she shows him her letter of resignation to Hanssen. Horrified, he tells her that she "can't do this to herself" and warns that there would be "no going back"; he suggests that "there must be another way". By the pharmacy, Archie maintains to Will that Connie was responsible for the accident and posits that she must have realised her mistake as she asked for lipid emulsion immediately. Will advises against throwing accusations around, but she disagrees and asserts that someone has to do something about Connie. He warns her that she will be "dead in the water" without concrete proof, but she dismisses him. Back at the dock, Slim asks Ted to help him as he feeds a new hook line onto the stripper, but he refuses to go anywhere near the machine. Slim thanks him for nothing, and Ted calls him "an ungrateful little git" and throws his can of cider at him, knocking him into the roller. As Slim desperately tries to hit the emergency stop button, Ted runs to his aid but trips. In his garden, Ben aims his rifle at the raptor, but he himself is shot and falls to the ground. Outside the emergency department, after David argues with a mechanic over the phone about his flat tyre, Rosa Cadenas - the department's new porter - introduces herself to him, and he does a double-take when he hears her first name. He asks her to alert him if she sees a van with "Holby Recovery" written on it, and she agrees. In her office, while she contemplates handing in her letter of resignation, Connie self-medicates with diazepam. In triage, Archie tries to prove Connie's guilt to Ciaran with deductive reasoning, but he insists that he needs a sworn testimony if he wants to take the case to Hanssen. In resus, Connie secretly swaps the sharps box from the day before with another and takes it into paeds resus. Archie maintains that she has told Ciaran everything she knows, but he believes that it is not enough. Suddenly, he asks her if the syringe Connie used was labelled, and Archie is not sure. As Connie removes the two syringes, she spots Ciaran entering resus and searching the sharps box. As she makes a stealthy exit, he also sees her. She then throws the evidence in the bin outside her office. Jan and Ruby arrive to treat Slim, and he and Tod argue over who caused the accident. As the paramedics try to free him from the stripper, Slim advises them not to "waste any more time on a stubborn git" like Ted, and Ted asserts that he should have said that to his father. At reception, David vents his frustration about his flat tyre to Noel, and Rosa returns his keys to him after removing the tyre herself. He reminds her that she is not a professional mechanic and that he will still have to pay a call-out charge, but she tells him that a "thank you" would be nice. Ben limps into the department with an antenna element embedded in his leg. David advises him to lay flat on a trolley, but he claims that he was stung "on his bum". Rosa orders Ben to get onto the trolley, and David tells her that hospital staff "don't typically bark at" patients; she suggests that they should consider it. In resus 3, Ruby hands Slim over to Archie and Charlie, and the latter asks him what a mackerel stripper is. As Ted is taken to a nearby bed, Archie asks Charlie to arrange for a quick scan of Slim's neck to see if any of the hooks are close to any arteries. Slim complains of paraesthesia in his hand, and Archie suggests that there may be some tissue damage. After assessing the sensation in Ted's foot, Will decides to have him moved to a cubicle. Ted asks him if Slim's hand will be alright, and he assures him that they are going to do everything they can. In the main resus unit, the team assess Ben's condition, and he complains about the painfulness of his sting. They log-roll him to check the sting, but David calls Connie to observe the wound, and she suggests that it is certainly not a sting; Rosa interjects and asserts that it is a small-calibre wound from an air gun. Back in resus 3, Archie decides to call Ciaran, but Charlie calls her over to start the procedure on Slim. Meanwhile, as Connie asks Ben if he knew that he was shot, his mother Gail bursts into the room and pledges to reprimand him once she finds out who shot him. Ciaran asks Connie for a word, and she leaves David with the Carrows. Elsewhere, Charlie explains how to remove the stripper hooks to Jade, and Archie tells Slim that they will let ENT review the hook located near his artery. She asks him if the sensation in his hand has changed at all, and he claims that it is still "numb and tingly". He asks if the feeling will return to his fingers; there is no response. By reception, Connie insists to Ciaran that she is neither confirming nor denying that there was a mix-up with the drugs until she has read the notes. He tells her that he wants to give her a "heads-up" before he goes to Hanssen and explains the details of her "possible involvement in yesterday's incompetence". She asserts that, if he had proof, he would be upstairs with Hanssen; he tells her that he just wants to give her a chance to "save face" before she becomes "utterly unemployable", and he promises that "this isn't going away". After he leaves, Connie spots one of the department's baristas reminding Duffy that she left her bank card behind. In resus, Gail explains that there is a gang of youths on their estate carrying air guns, and she urges Ben to "man up" and tell her who shot him, but both Rosa and his sister Primrose suggest that he is not going to. David tries to relieve the tension by proposing that they take a break while the medical staff prepare to remove the pellet from Ben's buttock, and he asks Rosa to escort Gail and Primrose to the relatives room. In cubicles, Ted opens up to Duffy and Will about his history with Slim, and Will enquires about how alcohol he drinks on a daily basis after he finds his leg covered in broken veins and spots. Ted takes umbrage, but Duffy explains that his symptoms suggest that his liver is struggling. As they inspect his abdomen, a conflicted Connie watches on and then calls Duffy out for a discussion in a storage cupboard. She asks her what she thinks happened the day before, and Duffy claims that she "checked herself continually", and that she indicated the saline syringe was the one closest to her. Connie asks her if she checked the labels, and an addled Duffy begins to question her memory of the incident. Outside resus, Gail tells Primrose that Ben has to tell her who shot him or she will call the police, but she asserts that it will only make things worse; Rosa concurs and urges her to let Ben "sort it out himself in the way that he thinks is best". Gail orders her to "keep her nose out" and complains to David about her. In his cubicle, Ted admits to Duffy that he has been unfair to Slim for not taking him out to sea as a result of his hand tremors, and he does not know what to do with himself. She suggests that he tries enjoying his retirement, but he points out that "all the bad things have ever happened to him has happened on dry land", such as when his wife Annie passed away. By the staircase, Rosa argues that Gail knows that she is being overprotective, and Ben will never "become a man" if she continues to be overbearing. David reminds her that she is a porter and not a counsellor, and not even he is qualified to talk to Gail like she did, but she tells him that he is "going very red" and claims that she was only trying to help. A passing Dylan asks him for her name, and he points out that she shares the same first name as his ex-wife. In her office, Connie folds her letter of resignation to put it inside an envelope, but she tears it up. Nearby, Archie insists to Ciaran that she saw Duffy flushing Liz's cannula with the syringe Connie indicated, and Ciaran tells her that she will need to testify in front of a disciplinary panel. She is hesitant and informs him of her whistleblowing at the Ostwyn, but she also asserts that Duffy is "beyond reproach". Ciaran posits that, if both she and Duffy voiced their concerns about her actions, it could seal Connie's fate. In Charlie's office, Connie asks him how well he thinks Duffy is coping, and he opines that the day before was a good day for her, and it gave her "a bit of a boost". Connie claims that she did not check the label of the syringe she flushed Liz's cannula with, and she suggests keeping a closer eye on her as she believes she is hiding the severity of her dementia. He asks her what she is going to do, and she claims that Ciaran told her that "it's better to resign than be sacked". Charlie loudly objects and goes to talk to Duffy. By reception, Rosa buys a bar of chocolate from the vending machine and offers Primrose some, claiming that "there are not many problems in life that can't be sorted with" it. In resus 3, as Archie treats Slim's arm, he claims that he is embarrassed for Ted because of his drinking habits and thought that he would enjoy retirement. However, as she removes a layer of skin and bursts a blood vessel, he begins to panic. In the cubicle next door, Ted tells Duffy that he would not be drinking if he was still fishing and that she is the first person he has talked to since Annie died. She asks him if he would talk to a professional about his drinking, but he claims that it is "not for him". Charlie appears and asks Ted if he could borrow Duffy for a moment. In his office, he informs her that there is going to be an investigation into the syringe incident, and Connie is contemplating resigning. She insists that she knows what happen, and Charlie suggests that it would not be the first time that a Clinical Lead has made a mistake. When he mentions Connie asking her about reading the label, she apprises him of the recent issues she has been having with her memory. Elsewhere, Will informs Slim that ENT will offer more input after theatre, but they have allowed for the hooks to be removed from his neck in the department. Slim asks him and Archie if the procedure is going to work, claiming that he cannot lose his job, but Will suggests considering his options. Furious, he berates Ted and accuses him of being responsible for him potentially losing the use of his hand. By the vending machine, Rosa understands why Primrose and Ben do not want the police to be involved, but she suggests that it is unacceptable for children to be "running around shooting air guns". Primrose insists that it is his pigeons' fault for not having the instincts to be wary of the sparrowhawk that Ben wants dead. When she claims that "he got what he deserved", Rosa realises that she is the one who shot him. In resus, Will and Jade remove the hook from Slim's neck, but he faints mid-procedure. Outside, Ciaran asks Duffy if she has time for a "little chat". Back in resus 3, Archie questions why Slim's blood sugar levels are dropping and proposes bringing Ted in to see if he knows any of his medical history. Despite Archie's objections, Will leaves to fetch Connie. In an empty high dependency cubicle, Ciaran tells Duffy that he does not want her to feel as though she is being disloyal and asks her to recall exactly what happened the day before. She tells him that Connie told her that the syringe she indicated contained saline, and he asks her if it was labelled. She claims that she does not trust herself and posits that she may have picked up the wrong syringe. Ciaran warns her that, if she admits that she caused the incident and blames her mental deterioration, "it's a sad end to an impressive career", and he points out that Connie would "walk into another job the end of next week". Duffy insists that, although she may not be able to trust herself, she certainly trusts Connie, and she could not have made the mistake. The team apprise Connie of Slim's condition, and Ted claims that Slim never mentioned him having diabetes. He recalls him taking pills since he was a child, prompting Connie to ask him if he wears a wristband. Ted confirms that he wears a red wristband and that he has a surgical scar behind his lip, and they conclude that Slim has Addison's syndrome. Meanwhile, Rosa tells David that she and Primrose need to speak to Connie. She soon finds her and compliments her for her work in Hamburg with the European Transplant Board, attesting that she makes her proud to be a woman. She then tells her Primrose has information about Ben's shooting. In resus, Slim wakes up and tells Ted that he is a "total arse" when he drinks, and his injury has probably cost him his boat. Ted apologises, but Slim assures him that he was rushing himself. Ted offers to help him fish, and Slim tells him that he will "think about it". Primrose admits to Gail that she shot Ben to stop him from killing the sparrowhawk. Connie tells Gail that, while it is up to her to decide whether or not she wants the police to be involved, they will hold off from contacting them; she decides that she can wait until after Ben returns from theatre before taking any action. In Charlie's office, Duffy reminisces as she looks at a photograph of her and her old colleagues from the late 1980s. He apologises to her, and she tells him that "it's time". An emotional Duffy collects her belonging and forgoes bidding farewell to her colleagues before leaving the department for the final time. She apologises to Connie for her mistake and claims that she is thankful that she stopped before she did any lasting damage to a patient. A tearful Connie urges her to stay, but she insists on leaving. Archie and Ciaran overhear, and the latter accuses Connie of "throwing Duffy under the bus in cold blood". Cast * Amanda Mealing as Connie Beauchamp * Derek Thompson as Charlie Fairhead * Cathy Shipton as Lisa "Duffy" Duffin * Genesis Lynea as Archie Hudson * Jack Nolan as Will Noble * Jason Durr as David Hide * William Beck as Dylan Keogh * Maddy Hill as Ruby Spark * Gabriella Leon as Jade Lovall * Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller * Tony Marshall as Noel Garcia * Shaheen Jafargholi as Marty Kirkby * Rick Warden as Ciaran Coulson * Di Botcher as Jan Jenning * Rhodri Meilir as Edward "Slim" Cobb * Keith Bartlett as Ted Cobb * Jacey Sallés as Rosa Cadenas * Anthony Aje as Ben Carrow * Michelle Greenidge as Gail Carrow * Halle Cassell as Primrose Carrow * Claire-Louise Cordwell as Liz Gage Uncredited * Paul Anderson as Oscar Trivia * The staff rota on Noel's computer has Alicia Munroe, Bea Kinsella, Elle Gardner, Glen Thomas and Louise Tyler marked down as working shifts during the week - Alicia, Bea, Elle and Louise were no longer employed by the hospital by July 2019, and Glen died in March 2018. External links Category:Connie's PTSD storyline Category:Duffy's dementia storyline